University Prom Thingy
Meme and Randall walked in the building. Boy students were mostly wearing tuxedoe's, some wearing plain white shirts. Most of the girls were either in fancy dresses or casual clothing. "Hey, you made it!" Hyper walked up to the duo. She was dressed in an MU skirt, and she wore a pink shirt with PNK written on it. "Hey, Meme! Hey, Randall! Going out tonight?," asked Hyper. "Yep. We decided to come cause TRS won't be here, appearantly.," said Randall. "Well, whoever said that lied." Hyper pointed at the snack table. There, guarding it, were Hannah, Maria, and Dynamic, the three Rodiker Sisters. Dynamic looked over at Meme and Randall, and walked away. "Anyway! Did you hear about the awards they'll hand out to the Prom King and Queen? A crown and a tiara!" Meme and Randall weren't all that impressed. Meme's mom and dad were both King and Queen once, and they both got crowns. "Well, if you need me, I'll be eating some of the Chocolate Bars and some of the Sushi at the Table! See ya!," yelled Hyper, skipping away. "She's my roommate.," Meme told Randall. "Do not mention roommates around me.," Randall said. Dynamic was Randall's roommate, and every day, every night was a living nightmare for him. "Attention, all students! Please take a seat immediantly!" The announcer, Clarie Wheeler, was talking into the microphone. Soon, everyone sat down. Meme and Randall held hands for the event. "Thank you for coming to Monster's University's 20th Annual Student Prom! Brock and I would to thank you for participating! And now, we are about to announce the Prom King and Queen!" Everyone, including Meme and Randall, cheered. "For Prom Queen, we have... HANNAH RODIKER! Hannah, sporting a PNK sweater, walked up to the stage. Clarie gave her a tiara, which she proudly put on Hannah's head. What a spoiled brat. "And now...the role of Prom King goes to...RANDALL BOGGS!" Randall gasped. He jumped out of his seat and heard cheering, mostly from Hyper and Meme. He smiled, and walked up to the stage. A crown was given to him by Clarie, and he put it on his head. "And now, we are going to have a few words with the Prom King, Randall.," Clarie said, handing Randall the microphone. "It's an HONOR to be with you all. Thanks to all my support, I feel much more confident about fitting in, mostly thanks to my friend, Hyper, and my boyfriend, Meme. Now, I'd also like to... "HEY, GECKO! LOOK UP!" Dynamic and Mike Wazowski were in the rafters, holding a large bucket. The two grinned at each-other, and dumped the bucket. Clarie and Hannah dodged before it could happen. Hannah snickered as Mike and Dynamic dumped the bucket on Randall. "Hey, LOSER! Guess what WE were collecting! Student urine!," yelled Dynamic from above. "And also, no more Cute-Ma Kappa! How does it feel now, Randall?!," yelled Mike. Randall stared is shock. He couldn't move. He was looking at himself. There he was, Randall J. Boggs, covered in pee from various different toilets. Clarie and Hannah were the first to take pictures, soon followed by Maria, Mike, and Dynamic. Then, almost everyone else was recording and taking pictures of the horrible event. "What's the matter, Gay-Boy? Where's your BOYFRIEND? Are you gonna cry?," sneered Dynamic from above. Meme and Hyper tried to push others out of the way to save Randall, but they kept getting pushed back. "W-Why, Wazowski? WHY?," yelled Randall, who had tears of humiliation and anger covering his face. Covering his eyes with two of his four hands, he ran out of the ROR building. "RANDALL! WAIT!," yelled Hyper and Meme. The two ran after him, following him. "Hey, Randy! Come here!" Johnny Worthington, the president of ROR, was standing over Randall. Randall, now scared, gulped. "Me and my buddies expect your ROR sweater back by tomorrow.," Johnny said, a look of pleasure on his face. Randall cried even harder. He was just kicked out of ROR. He kept running, with Meme and Hyper behind him. .................. I'm a Randall-Torturer LOL Anyways, give me your honest feedback, please! Meme, OUT! Up next: After Prom: Starring Clarie and Mike! Category:Male OCs Category:Canon x OC Category:Meme911's stories Category:Meme911's pages